


The Shadows Have Teeth

by pizzabunzzz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blackouts, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gaps in memory, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, They're both snarky as hell, lot's of bickering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzabunzzz/pseuds/pizzabunzzz
Summary: While, begrudgingly, out on a perimeter run in the woods surrounding Beacon Hills, Peter and Derek find a woman passed out on the forest floor, completely naked. Who is she, why was she out in the woods on the night after the full moon, and does she have anything to do with the recent murders that have been plaguing Beacon Hills? Peter is determined to figure her out.Slow-burn Peter/OC. I just wanted to give him someone who could go toe-to-toe with his sassy ass. We'll see how it turns out!





	The Shadows Have Teeth

It was times like these that Peter really had to ask, _ how do I get myself into these fucking situations? _

One moment he was at home, reading his favorite worn out copy of Dracula because he absolutely adored the irony of it, and the next he's out in the pouring rain running circles around a town he can barely remember the name of on his best days. 

Then the answer came to him. Oh yes, he could indeed remember the reason he was out in this miserable weather. _ Derek _. His estranged nephew who had grown an unseemly hero complex ever since he had given up his Alpha power and conceded to the fact that the true Alpha in town was a hormone riddled, 17-year-old child. 

That same child had practically demanded that Derek and Peter join in on the nightly perimeter runs the pack completed around the city in order to "keep Beacon Hills safe", and it was this reason, plus the fact that it was the night after the full moon, that Peter was now crabbier than usual. He was soaked to the bone, and frankly he had been against the idea of the runs since the beginning. His philosophy on the matter was simple. If anyone wanted to mess with the people of the city, let them. They would soon feel the wrath of the Alpha and his pack if they did, and once the territory had been established then no one would bother them. A bit of bloodshed can go a long way for actually protecting the town. But no, no, that went against the Alpha Child’s moral principles. So instead they all must be subjected to the tedious work of running circles all night. Peter wasn’t bitter about that at all. 

It was nearly dawn when he was pulled out of his self-pity by a call from Derek, who had been running off to his left about 30 yards. He hadn’t paid much mind to Derek falling behind a bit until he’d heard his own name being yelled over the hiss of rain. Running over, he quickly understood why. 

A young woman, probably in her mid 20s, was passed out on the forest floor completely naked. 

Peter’s immediate thought went to the supernatural. Young werewolves who were still slaves to the full moon often woke up the next morning in the forest with no memory of the night before. But before he said anything he quickly bit his tongue and reasoned that just because he was surrounded by the supernatural did not mean this girl was necessarily a part of it as well. 

Derek had already checked for a pulse and verified that the girl was alive. Peter knew by the look on Derek’s face that his hero complex was in full force already, which meant nothing but trouble for Peter. Why was it always _ their _ responsibility to help? Why couldn’t they just call Mr. Morals, and let him handle it? Maybe then they could go home and dry off before getting some rest. 

“I know that look on your face Derek, and before you say anything, I would like to make it known that I, in fact, am not currently in the mood to play Good Samaritan. You know we are not obligated to help this woman, right?” 

Derek gave him a pointed glare and then continued to scan the girl’s body, more than likely looking for any injuries. “You seriously want to just leave her out here alone? She’s completely defenseless, there’s no telling what kind of harm could come to her.” 

“Then why not call Scott and leave her for him to deal with? Come on, Derek, I just want to go home and dry off.” Peter knew he sounded whiny and petulant, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. 

“Oh, quit your whining. It’s not like the rain is making you cold, and being wet for a little while longer won’t kill you. Can you see any marks or injuries that I’m missing?” At that moment he gently pushed on her shoulder and she rolled onto her back, revealing her face and much, much more. 

Derek was quick to avert his eyes as a gentleman would, but Peter wasn’t bothered. In fact she was quite beautiful, and he felt no remorse as his eyes wandered. She had dark hair, hard to tell if it was brown or black in such poor conditions, high cheekbones and full lips with a prominent cupid’s bow. Her body was lean and well-built, like she regularly lifted weights, but still retained that feminine curvature that so many men lusted after. Her breasts were perky, nipples currently hardened from the cold, and Peter was willing to bet a lot of money that one would fit perfectly in his hand. A soft round ass completed the package that all-in-all made up an incredibly attractive woman. 

Derek glanced up at Peter when he didn’t reply and rolled his eyes. “Could you please stop oogl-” 

“I’m not, I’m checking her over like you asked me to.” Peter replied. 

Derek muttered something along the lines of “yeah, sure” under his breath but Peter didn’t take much notice. His attention was focused on the ground right next to the girl’s arm. There was something there, but also not there. He shifted his perspective and found his guess was correct. The shadows that surrounded her body were moving. 

Suddenly Peter forgot all about the rain and how miserable he was. This was something he’d never seen before, and his interested was piqued to say the least. 

“You know what? Upon further consideration, I think you are right. Either she’s a human who by some strange series of events wound up out in the woods stark naked, or she’s a supernatural creature who was out because of the moon. And if she’s supernatural it would be better for us to find out now, rather than later. Let’s take her home.” 

Peter was so focused on the shadows surrounding the girl that he didn’t even notice the look of utter shock on his nephew’s face. After taking a moment to recover, Derek silently stood up. He wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially when it came to his uncle being charitable. He leaned down to pick her up but Peter stopped him. 

“No, I got her. You call Scott and tell him what we found. I don’t want to listen to him complain later about us ditching the perimeter run.” Peter half-heartedly waved Derek away and crouched closer to the girl’s perfectly still body, taking a moment to look closer at the shadows while Derek called Scott. 

He was sure it wasn’t just a trick of the light. The shadows that haloed the girl beneath him were moving; swirling and cascading around her like living things. It was fascinating to watch, but he didn’t want to arouse any suspicion in his nephew so he scooped her up and began the jog back to their loft. 

As he jogged he noticed another anomaly; the heat she was radiating was well above what a normal human would put out, especially on a cold and rainy night like tonight. Most everyone felt cool or even cold to a werewolf because of their own natural body heat, but this girl felt warm to him. Hot, even. He was sure that if he hadn’t been nearly burned alive once already it would be uncomfortable for him to hold her. 

He looked down at her face again and contemplated to woman behind those closed eyes. Who was she? That she was a supernatural was quickly becoming clear to him, but he wanted to know more. What was her name, where did she come from, and what exactly was she? Peter prided himself on his vast knowledge of the supernatural world. He’d filed away every scrap of data he’d ever come across in his own mental bestiary and he was absolutely positive that he’d never come across a creature that exhibited the same traits as the girl in his arms. Was she a variation of a creature he’d already seen? Or something entirely new? 

His brain was a whirlwind of questions, all currently without answers. He really hoped the girl woke up soon; he was ready for an interrogation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been inactive for quite a while huh? 
> 
> I started this fic forever ago but recently stumbled upon it again and decided to continue it. I know Peter is a bad dude but the guy that plays him is so hot! And I honestly love it when he's sassy. So I decided to write him as the 'snarky asshole who's actually kind of nice' that I wish he was in the show. A girl can dream right? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anywho I'm not sure when I'll update this again but I definitely want to continue it! I have a pretty decent plot mapped out and I want to see if I can stick with this for the long haul. *cough cough* unlike my other works im so sorry to everyone whos been waiting for an update I just don't know where to take them T-T *cough cough*


End file.
